Why kill a Half Ghost?
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: [Danny Phantom]. Updated Feb 8, 2006. The serial Jessica Ghost has been scrapped and now this is just a oneshot. Sandra and her daughter go back in time to eliminate an enemy. The first M rated DP story and among one of the earliest fics written for DP.


Why kill a Half-Ghost?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Prologue

(300 Years into the future)

"Is the time machine ready?" a lady in a beige business suit asked rather angrily and formally, "I really want everything to go right this time," she snapped at the scientists who scurried across the lab trying to complete different experiments, research, equipments and inventions, "I really don't want that ghost boy messing with my plans again," she said firmly as her bright blue eyes symbolized her true anger towards her nemesis, "I want him dead and I mean D E A D (spelled it out) DEAD!" she cried at the top of her lungs as most of the scientists had to cover their eyes and some inventions suddenly blew up.

"Mom you REALLY have to CALM down!" a red-headed purple eyed teenager said frankly as she entered the lab, "you don't want to get stress marks or anything do you?" she asked as she opened a mini make up kit and checked her eyes to ensure that her eyeliner was perfect, "you are the only one who I have left after all since Dad died," she said more seriously as she closed the kit and sighed.

"I know that honey," the lady said comfortingly and hugged her daughter, "now look at that," she snapped suddenly and pointed to the time machine that many of the scientists were slaving over, "you're the ultimate science whiz," she said firmly as the teenager slightly winced at that statement, "please go check what's happening up there?' she asked softly her voice now revealing how tired she really was and she hid her head behind the teen for a moment and yawned.

"Sure Mom," the red head responded and hurried to the metal stairs and started to walk up the stairs briskly.

She heard the whistles and soft chatter as she ascended the stairs. None of the guys in this part of the lab were under thirty and there they were at the bottom and under the winding metal staircase staring up her skirt. She didn't have to look down to know. But she concluded that that's what a thirteen year old 5'7 teenager asks for when she wears a barely knee length red skirt, tight black blouse on an abundant bosom, red long sleeved jacket unbuttoned, a pearl necklace, makeup and red four inch strap sandals that had vine like straps winding their way all the way up to just below her knees. She could hear her mother angrily shouting at the lab techs to get back to work. Her mother DEFINITELY didn't want HER daughter to be stared at as if she was some street strumpet and for that the teen was relieved. She loved to look elegant and she definitely was more obsessed with looks than her mom. Even though she'd sometimes let loose and wore crazy stuff and look wild, she mainly liked looking elegant and sexy. Her mother accepted her behaviour; in fact her mother told her personally that sexuality was to be adored not trampled on or feared. She neared the Time Machine after what seemed like forever.

"Hello Abigail," an elderly scientist said kindly as she came close to the top of the staircase, "here to grace us with the immense scientific intellect learnt from years of advanced studies and being birthed by the best scientific mind in the world?" he asked and winked at her, "your father would have been proud Abigail Erin Vixen ...," he said kindly.

"Excuse me but I have you here to work," her mother snapped at him angrily, "not to have chit chat with my darling little girl," she said quickly and curtly.

"Sorry Illustrious," the elderly scientists apologized, "or should I say Sandra Berkley?" he asked in a teasing tone as he referred to her by her maiden name.

"You know that I'm supposed to be called Illustrious around here!" Sandra cried angrily as she pointed a red nail polished finger at him, "just because you were my mentor and your old doesn't mean that I can't or won't hurt you," she snapped angrily even though it sounded more like a lowly toned warning.

"I was your mentor?" the elderly scientist asked slowly, "have I Mr. Robert Finkin one of the greatest scientists ever fallen that low in your eyes Sandra?" he asked suddenly as Sandra's eyes widened in disbelief and fright.

"Of course not!" Sandra cried her voice sounding rather small and frightened, "I'll never forget all that you've given me Mr. Roberts it's just that...," she said defensively but soon trailed off and looked at the ground in shame.

"It's alright mother," Abigail said suddenly and her mother looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "we'll get him this time," she said reassuringly as her mother smiled and nodded because she knew that the killer of her father was what was stressing her out so much, "we'll make that bastard pay with his life!" she cried furiously as she slammed her fist into the grey railing.

* * *

(300 Years in the past) 

Danny Fenton walked up pensively to bed. He couldn't believe that his father was practically forcing him and his friends to view his crazy inventions again tomorrow. Bad enough they already helped turn him into half-ghost. Sure he was interested in ghost hunting. But not when it involved his Dad! He didn't want to hurt his father's feelings but he felt that his Dad was a major dork and sometimes pitied what his mother had to put up with.

He yawned as he neared his bed. He'd change into his nightclothes later. It wasn't like something was going to happen to prevent him from doing so.

* * *

(Five Hours Later) 

"I can't believe that the Time machine finally worked!" Abigail cried excitedly as they neared the Fenton residence, "you can still see dogs running around mummy," she said mystified as two dogs ran past her chasing each other, "things are so much more lush and free here than in the future," she said airily as she looked up into the dark night at the twinkling stars.

"Yes, Yes, dear it's beautiful and what's not," Sandra said dryly as she took something out of her pocket from her leather suit, "you are the only villain who wears silk stealth clothes do you know that?" she asked as she pressed a button to teleport them into the Fenton residence the moment that she saw it.

They quickly hurried up the steps silently and peeked into different rooms until they came to the one that had Danny Fenton in it snoring softly.

"That's him," they said softly in hateful unison as they glared at the sleeping male teen and then slipped into his room.

"Got the tablets?" Abigail snapped hurriedly in the same harsh tone that her mother usually used and her mother nodded as she looked at her strangely, "let me do it," she said suddenly and her mother grabbed unto the small bag with the tablets defensively, "Mom I want to do it," she said in a softer tone, "he was just as much your husband as he was my father," she added honestly as her mother's eyes softened and she handed over the tablets to her.

"I forgot to get the glass of water," Sandra said suddenly and gasped, "be right back," she said and she hurried off to get it.

Abigail rolled her eyes and walked up to the bed and knelt in front of Danny.

All she knew about this boy was that he was the brother of her mother's three-hundred years worth ancestor Jazz who became a villain bent on world domination because among other reasons didn't feel that anyone but her was smart enough to rule the world, he neglected his best friend Samantha so badly because he'd rather fight ghosts that she ended up marrying a red headed man twice her age to make her family happy, that hundreds of years later two descendants (her mother and father) both from this boy's sister's bloodline and Samantha's met, fell in love, got married, and gave birth to her, and finally that this boy killed her father.

_Well you won't live long enough to gain immortality like you were supposed to gain twenty-years from now. Fucking Murderer._

"So you're the boy whose far off descendant will murder my father," Abigail said in an almost mystified tone, "can't murder him once you're dead hmmmmm?" she asked evilly as she played with a strand of his black hair, "my mom and I will have the perfect life without you around," she said frankly as she took a whiff of him manly (only saying this cause he's male- Danny is FAR from manly) odour and smiled, "and my mother can finally complete her and my father's dream of total world conquest," she hissed at the unaware sleeping youth who wasn't aware of his pending demise.

"Got it," Sandra whispered happily as she slipped back into the room, "now you just slip in the tablets and I'll get him to drink it," she instructed as she handed the glass to her daughter.

Her daughter did as she said and stood aside as her mother pressed a button on her watch and her physical shape changed slightly.

"Danny," Sandra said in a voice that Abigail didn't recognize as Danny started to stir, "you complained about have tummy aches a little while ago," she said perfectly feigning a concerned tone as Danny's groggy eyes opened, "take the glass from the nurse and drink its contents," she instructed nicely, "you will not be in pain long after drinking it, I promise," she said as she tried not to grin.

"Why is the nurse in a cat suit?" Danny asked suddenly as Abigail started to hand the glass to him, "hey what's going on he...?" he demanded as he realized that something definitely was up.

Suddenly he went ghost and fell through the bed.

Sandra knew that she had to think fast. She quickly scrolled through her memory banks about everything that she knew about Danny Fenton. Then a smile played on her lips.

"Drink it or I tell Mom and Dad," Sandra said suddenly with an evil grin as Danny crawled from under the bed.

"I'd advise you to do what she says," Abigail warned as she shook a finger at him, "wouldn't want your Mom and Dad to know that their very own son needs to be hunted," Abigail warned as she shook a finger at him slowly.

"Fine I'll drink it," Danny snapped as he got up and grabbed the glass from Abigail, "do I know you?" he asked suddenly when he looked into her purple eyes and she quickly shook her head, "oh," he said sounding almost disappointed as he closed his eyes and drank down all the clear liquid, "it was a bit tangy," he said unappreciatively as he started to hand her back the glass, "when did I complain abou...," he continued but stopped when felt a sharp pain in his chest and dropped the glass which shattered upon hitting the floor.

"What did you do?" Danny croaked as started to clutch at his chest and throat, "I can't breathe sis," he said to Sandra who grinned sinisterly as he fell to his knees, "get help," he whispered as fell to the floor and soon started to spasm.

"Can't go ghost?" Abigail teased as his writhing became wilder and wilder, "good," she snapped at him as she watched him, "my father couldn't either when you stuck that pole through him!" she cried angrily and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't do that!" Sandra chastised as she shone a green light on Danny which removed the marking from the kick off his stomach, "let's watch him die then get out of here," she whispered pointedly.

"Fine," Abigail said coldly as she watched the teen starting to convulse heavily his eyes now white, "we sound proofed the room any way," she muttered as she continued to watch along with her mother, a teenage boy that would have been a future pestilence, die painfully from a deadly combination of every day pharmaceutical drugs that they had ensured were available in this time.

One-Shot Entered.

Reggae: Pissed, Angry, Saddened, Confused by most of what's transpired? YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Review.


End file.
